Fuutarou Uesugi
|romaji=Uesugi Fuutarō |alias=Kintarou |nickname= |birthday=April 15Haruba, Negi @negi_haruba (15 April 2018)."4/15" (Tweet) – via Twitter. |age= 12-13 (Kyoto trip) 17 22 (Wedding timeskip) |gender= Male |hair_color= Dark Blue Blond (childhood) |eye_color= Black Blue (anime) |family= Isanari Uesugi (father) Raiha Uesugi (younger sister) Unnamed mother † The Bride (wife) |occupation= Student Part-time tutor (until Ch. 48 - from Ch. 77) Part-time waiter (from Ch. 49) |affiliation= |manga=Chapter 1 |anime=Episode 1 |jap voice=Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |eng voice=Josh Grelle }} |Uesugi Fuutarō}} is the main protagonist of the 5Toubun no Hanayome series. He is a serious and hardworking high school student, and a prodigy at the top of his grade.Manga Chapter 33 (p. 15). Due to financial reasons, he is tasked to tutor the Nakano Quintuplets. History Fuutarou had an experience to get his ear pierced before.Manga Chapter 14 (p. 10). Appearance Fuutarou is a stern-looking young man with a short hair and tall build. He has a natural black hair colour with a slight pigeon-blue shade on it.Manga Chapter 7 (p. 1). In his younger days, he dyed his hair blonde while assuming a delinquent persona.Manga Chapter 14 (pp. 1-2). Fuutarou is mostly seen in his uniform, even during summer festival and hanging out outside.Manga Chapter 7.Manga Chapter 8. Fuutarou owns an older model candybar phone.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 15) He only has 2 contacts in it, his father and Raiha.Manga Chapter 9 (p. 2). Miku remarks that Fuutarou has "a face of a villain".Manga Chapter 6 (p. 4). Nino consider Fuutarou's hairstyle weird.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 4). Kintarou His Kintarou persona sports a blonde, more spiky, and slightly longer hairstyle. Personality According to Isanari, Fuutarou used to be similar to his father as a kid, with their wild personality and being bad at studying. He lives a frugal lifestyle.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 4) Fuutarou prefers solitude, his friends remark that Fuutarou is "by himself again".Manga Chapter 1 (p. 5) Someone comments that Fuutarou is always like that, trying to not associate with everyone.Manga Chapter 70 (p. 5). Ichika remarks that Fuutarou is direct and doesn't mince words.Manga Chapter 11 (p. 13). Yotsuba's first impression of Fuutarou is a gloomy and not-having-many-friends guy.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 27). His facial expression is always serious, sometimes having grumpy and annoyed look, and rarely blush or flustered.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 7).Manga Chapter 3 (p. 12). Fuutarou thinks that being the Class Representative is just hindering his study.Manga Chapter 70 (p. 11). Fuutarou is noted to have a big ego and high confidence.Manga Chapter 2 (p. 31).Manga Chapter 14 (p. 1). He can also be rude and straightforward, but is actually capable to hold back his emotions.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 12).Manga Chapter 5 (p. 4). Despite that, Fuutarou could momentarily lose his composure when agitated and faced with unfavourable circumstances.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 6). He also doesn't like getting involved with other people's problems, finding them to be troublesome.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 20). Fuutarou is shown to be hardworking and has a high patience, as he is able to tutor several girls that have below average scores. It is personally stated and hinted that Fuutarou currently doesn't have interest in romantic relationships.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 17). He considers love as something foolish and detests it.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 12) Fuutarou is seen sweating when he's lying and/or nervous.Manga Chapter 16 (p. 2).Manga Chapter 17 (p. 2). Raiha describes Fuutarou as "an overly confident" guy and a "study freak".Manga Chapter 14 (p. 1).Manga Chapter 14 (p. 2). Nino encourages Fuutarou about his future love life, despite labelling him as a tactless guy.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 8). Ichika also said the same thing when she visits him in the hospital. The older Fuutarou is someone who doesn't pay attention to everything except work.Manga Chapter 32 (p. 2). The test sheet is written specifically for each sister.Manga Chapter 43 (p. 9). Fuutarou then tells them that they don't need to pay him now, and that they could do so in the future.Manga Chapter 51 (p. 20). Fuutarou worked on various food-related part-time job. Itsuki suspects that it was for the free food.Manga Chapter 52 (p. 15). Miku finds Fuutarou which is thinking about love-related stuff funny.Manga Chapter 61 (p. 11). Kintarou Fuutarou tried to make Kintarou as someone more manly and brawny than his silent usual self. Ability Fuutarou is a smart student and ranked top among his peer. He acknowledges that his forte is only studying.Manga Chapter 71 (p. 13). He is able to score perfectly in various tests.Manga Chapter 20 (p. 19). He got 100 in all 5 subjects during the Second Year Midterm Exam.Manga Chapter 20 (p. 20). He also has an exceptional memory and excellent reading comprehension.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 31). Fuutarou is able to absorbs several dozens worth of book in three days.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 14). His reason for studying is related to a young girl in his flashback.Manga Chapter 10 (p. 11). Fuutarou is able to sleep while sitting straight with his eyes wide open.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 1). Ichika's director notes that Fuutarou is the one who draws out Ichika's potential.Manga Chapter 12 (p. 2). Fuutarou is shown to have a cunning and crafty mind, as he's able to get the most out of the cafe's menu, successfully trick a teacher with his plan, and getting the lazy Nakano Quintuplets to start studying.Manga Chapter 1 (p. 3).Manga Chapter 19 (p. 17). Fuutarou acknowledges that human relations isn't his strong point.Manga Chapter 3 (p. 8) He always tries to cut off relationship with others aside from family, that is why he doesn't have experience about confession before.Manga Chapter 71 (p. 13). He is less adept with technology, he is unfamiliar with the internet's function.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 14). Another indication of his lack of knowledge in technology: he is unfamiliar with Nakano Quintuplets' apartment lock system.Manga Chapter 5 (p. 1). Fuutarou has low physical endurance/stamina.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 4 (p. 11). Miku and Fuutarou have almost equal physical endurance/stamina.Manga Chapter 4 (p. 10).Manga Chapter 4 (p. 11). He even tried to piggyback Miku, but has no strength to do so.Manga Chapter 9 (p. 9). Fuutarou has a low strength, he is unable to lift a log, while the other guy is seen carrying it without much difficulty.Manga Chapter 27 (p. 7). Fuutarou is shown to be very tired after the sprint, and unable to lift some equipment, another indication of his low physical strength.Manga Chapter 72 (p. 5).Manga Chapter 72 (p. 6). Despite his poor social skills, he is able to see through a person's emotion and motivate them.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 16).Manga Chapter 11 (p. 9). Initially, Fuutarou is unable to judge the names of the sisters since they're so similar, but later he is able to differentiate them by how they call him.Manga Chapter 8 (p. 4).Manga Chapter 30 (p. 17). He is also capable of distinguishing the girls' based on their individual style of writing. Fuutarou is in a slump for quite some time, as he is bothered by Nino's confession.Manga Chapter 61 (p. 4). Fuutarou is not a good cook.Manga Chapter 52 (p. 17). He is able to ride a motorcycle.Manga Chapter 59 (p. 17). He once worked on a delivery job before, which was when he got his license.Manga Chapter 59 (p. 17). Quotes * "I'm glad that you found what you want to do" ''- Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 28 (p. 7). * ''"I shall help all of your daughters successfully graduate!" - Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 2 (p. 4). * "Love? That is the stupidest, furthest removed act from academics. Anyone who wishes to engage in romance may do so. But, their life will peak when they are a student" - Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 3 (p. 12) * "It's not weird! Trust in what you like!" - Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 3 (p. 23) * "If one of you can do something. all of you can do it. Ichika, Nino, Yotsuba, Itsuki, and you too, Miku. I believe the potential to score 100 points rests within all five of you!" - Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 3 (p. 21) * "I'm gonna make sure all five of you graduate with a smile" - Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 3 (p. 18) * "I want to make all her wish come true" ''- Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 7 (p. 15). * ''"Being equal is fine and all...but we can't reject what someone have achieved" ''- Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 29 (p. 17). * ''"There are some idiots that need me to teach them" ''- Fuutarou UesugiManga Chapter 33 (p. 15). * ''"When I met that girl in Kyoto, I swore I'd become someone that somebody would need someday. That's why I've been studying." - ''Fuutarou Uesugi * ''"There's no stopping people from changing, you have to accept it and let go of the past" '' - Fuutarou Uesugi''Manga Chapter 43 (p. 16). * "Who cares about the exams, I want the five of you to be together" - Fuutarou Uesugi''Manga'' Chapter 44 (p. 11). * "The annoying thing about human relationships is that.. you can't proceed with just one side's opinion." - ''Fuutarou Uesugi''Manga Chapter 59 (p. 17). Trivia * He is an Aries and believes in charms and horoscope.Manga Chapter 33 (p. 4). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplets who is seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Fuutarou's favorite meal is curry udon.Manga Chapter 6 (p. 10). References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters